Ash X Dawn X Gardenia: Gardenia's trickery Sex
by Poke456
Summary: What starts up as a 2nd gym badge victory ends up with more then what Ash expects when Gardenia kidnaps him!


**On the night Ash earned his 2nd badge in the Sinnoh Region, Gardenia snuck into the Pokémon Center and grabbed Ash from his bed! Gardenia took Ash to her gym and Dawn soon woke up to realize that Ash was gone without a trace but she saw some footprints that don't exactly belong to Ash! Dawn followed them while Gardenia stripped a sleeping Ash naked! Ash soon woke up to see Gardenia undress herself and freaked out! Ash says, "Ah what the heck is going on?" Gardenia got down and said, "Oh don't you realize it yet Ash?" Ash says, "No!" Gardenia says, "Well I'm giving you your final victory gift!" Ash says, "Yeah and what's that?" Gardenia says, "This of course!" Gardenia grabbed Ash and puckered her lips towards his and went in for the kiss! Ash tries to fight it but Gardenia was too strong eventually Ash gave in and kissed her back! Ash says, "Wow!" Gardenia says, "Well if anything that can replace Grass Pokémon in my heart it's you Ashy!" Ash says, "Then let's do it!" Ash showers Gardenia with multiple kisses making her quite ticklish! Ash then sucked on her bresses making her look like a mother enjoying her baby's mouth! Gardenia then spread her juice into Ash's mouth! Gardenia then flipped Ash over and pumped on him real good but then Dawn showed up and Ash got so scared he peed Gardenia's vagina already! Dawn says, "Ash what's going on?" Ash says, "Dawn it's not what you think!" Dawn says, "I can't believe you!" Gardenia says, "Wait I was just borrowing Ash for the night!" Ash and Dawn said, "Huh?" Gardenia says, "You see I never have sex with my challengers but the way Ash battled today ooh that's what drove me!" Ash says, "But you still kidnap me and brought me here so I can have sex with you!" Gardenia says, "I know it's just I was afraid that you would reject me!" Dawn says, "Well he would till you attacked him and forced him to do it!" Dawn blushes and says, "Well can I come in?" Gardenia says, "What do you say?" Ash says, "All right!" Dawn cheered and got undressed and lands her naked body on Ash! Ash then kisses Dawn on the lips and touches her ass making her moan louder into Ash's mouth! Ash then kisses Dawn's neck and licks her bresses making her ticklish and her juice pops out and Ash drinks it down! Dawn then body-slams Ash and plows him and licking his face making him laugh so loud that his juice lands in Dawn's vagina! Ash says, "Wow that was amazing!" Dawn says, "I know I'm just glad that if anyone took my virginity it would be you!" Ash says, "Wow really?" Dawn grabs Ash's hand and says, "Really!" Gardenia says, "Well then shouldn't you two get going!" Ash says, "Wait there's still one more thing!" Gardenia says, "What's that?" Ash says, "You two kiss!" Gardenia says, "Me and her!" Dawn says, "I wouldn't hold my breath!" Ash says, "Come on do it for me?" Dawn pouted and says, "Oh all right!" Gardenia says, "Fine but I'm not gonna like it!" Dawn says, "Oh you and me both sister!" Gardenia and Dawn hold each other in their arms and nervously puckered their lips together! Dawn and Gardenia kissed and they both started puking into each other's mouths but they pretend to enjoy it for Ash's sake! The kiss was off as they both went to get some mouthwash to rinse their disgusting kiss off! Ash and Dawn left the gym and headed back to the Pokémon Center and Ash says, "Thanks for coming for me!" Dawn blushed and said, "Oh well thank you for taking my virginity!" They both laugh and Ash says, "Look I'm sorry about the kiss between you and Gardenia!" Dawn says, "Nah it's okay your curiousity got the better of you although I'm gonna be havig nightmares for life!" Ash says, "Not if I do this!" Ash grabbed Dawn and kissed her on the lips and draw her into his arms! The kiss was off and Ash says, "How's that?" Dawn says, "Better though you did make me pee!" Ash says, "Oh!" Dawn says, "No need to worry!" Dawn kissed Ash on his cheek and headed back in! The next day Ash and Dawn slept in because of what happened last night so Brock prepares for their journey by flirting with Nurse Joy! The End!**


End file.
